The New Night Guards
by Dawn Wolf29
Summary: Can they survive? Will they survive... Five Nights at Freddy's. Or will they be stuffed into an animatronic suit? I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's. But Asha and Autumn are my characters thank you.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The two girls walked through the front of the Pizzeria. They looked around. They saw the animatronics on stage. There were three Chica (female), Bonnie (male), and Freddy (male). It was their new job. They had no money so it was hard to pay for food and a job.

"Wow. This place is old...maybe...even haunted." One of the girls snickered looking at her friend who was freaking out.

"N-not funny...Au-Autumn." The girl whispered trembling.

"Well stop freaking out would ya. It's not like anything is going to attack us."

"Yeah right...the animatronics look scarier than in the photograph."

"This place is closed down. We are just here to check out of the rumors are true and see if they are hiring some guards." Autumn sighed looking around the room with interest.

The other girl almost fell to the floor trembling. Autumn had reddish-brownish hair and wore a red hood with ripped jeans. The other girl was a brunette with light green eyes. She was the jumpy one. You know the one that every one jump scares.

"So what do you think the animatronics do at night. Maybe go out looking for people to rip apart limb by limb, starting with the guards. Hahahaha."

The young girl jumped and ran to a corner curling into a small ball.

"Not...Funny."

"Oh come on Asha. I thought you wanted to be here." Autumn cooed to the shaking girl.

"Don't coo me Autumn. I think we should leave."

Autumn was about to say something when something cold touched her shoulder. Turning around she froze.

"H-H-Hi kids. A-A-And w-w-w-welcome to Fred-Fr-Freddy F-F-Fazbears P-P-P-Pizzeria."

**Hey this is my first Fan fiction sooooo. I hope you liked the prologue. It doesn't take forever to make but. I will update it as soon as I can. Thx :)**


	2. Chapter 1

Autumn turned and screamed loudly. Freddy stood there a paw on her shoulder.

"Autumn!" Asha cried out in her corner.

Blood was everywhere which scared her that Autumn was dead.

"Boo!"

"AH!" Asha jumped into the wall.

"Hahahaha! Your...face was priceless!" Autumn laughed and fell to the ground.

"Not Funny Autumn." Asha whispered embarrassed. Her cheeks turned bright red and her ears burned.

"Anyway." Autumn said gasping for breath.

"This is Mr. Fazbear." Autumn said stepping aside revealing a slightly chubby man.

"Nice to meet you Asha." Mr. Fazbear shook her hand. Asha looked down at her feet in embarrassment. She was just jump scared in front of her own boss.

"So what you have to do is look over the restaurant and make sure no one comes in at night. Our previous night guard said he was almost caught in a trap for some reason. But I'm sure you two can handle it. Right."

"Yes sir." Autumn said saluting in her sarcastic way. Asha nodded.

"Mike will be waiting for you in the office. He will introduce you to the characters and make sure you know all the controls of the area." Mr. Fazbear left the building.

Autumn shrugged and walked on. Asha followed closely behind. They got to a small office area. A young man with brunette curly hair and light blue eyes was inside of it.

"You must be the new night guards." Mike said looking up at them.

"Yep. I'm Autumn and this is Asha." Autumn said cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you. I'll start by showing you the animatronics." Mike said as he walked past them to three animatronics on stage.

"The bunny is called Bonnie. Freddy is the bear. And Chica is a chicken. Not a duck. Foxy has been put out of order so you won't be dealing with him." Asha stared at the animatronics. She felt as if they were watching her.

"So that's the introduction. Do you know how to use a tablet?"

"Duh."

"Ok your good for tonight. I'll see you two tomorrow..." Mike whispered something under his breath. Asha didn't hear it but started to get a little worried. She felt uneasy about the animatronics that stared at her.

"11:57. Lets get to the office I guess." Autumn murmured softly to Asha.

They arrived at the office. The clock rang 12:00 am. All of the sudden the phone rang.

***Ring* *Ring* *Ring***

_"Hello? Heeeeloooo! Uhhh. I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night."_

"Wha? Who? What the heck?" Autumn said surprised.

_"Um I actually worked in that office before you. I'm...finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact so...I know it can be a little overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing about. You'll do fine! So...lets just focus on getting through your first week. Ok? Uh...let's see. First there's an introductory greeting from the company I'm suppose to read. Eh it's kind of a legal thing, ya know. "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place where kids and grown ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear entertainment is not responsible for damage, property or person. Upon the discovery of the damage or death of the third, a missing report will be filled within ninety days or as soon as property and premise have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached and the carpets have been replaced. Blah, blah, blah" Now that might seem bad, I know, there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters do get a bit quirky at night but do I blame them? No! If I were forced to sing...those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So remember, these characters hold a special place in the heart of children. You need to show them a little respect Right? Ok. So just be aware... The characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left with some kind of 'free-roaming mode' at night. Uh...something about their servos locking if they get turned off for too long. Uh...they used to wander during the day too, but then there was the bite of eighty seven. Yeah...i-it's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, ya know?"_

"Hold it back it up...Live without the Frontal Lobe? Did not need to know that tmi." Autumn said looking at the cameras again.

_"Now concerning you're safety. The only real risk to you as the night watchmen here, if any, is the fact that these characters...uh, if they happen to see you after hours, probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll-they'll most likely see you as a metal endo-skeleton without its' costume on."_

"Wait...WHAT?!" Asha cried out as she heard this.

_"Now,since that's against the rules at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now that wouldn't seem so bad if the suits weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So you can imagine having your head forced inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death."_

"D...death." Asha stuttered.

_"Uh...the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth would pop out the front of the mask. Yeah they don't tell you these things when you sign up..."_

_"But hey! Fist day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow,uh, check those cameras, and remember o close those doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright. Goodnight."_

Asha looked at the time still shocked by what the man on the phone had said. 3:00 am.

"Pft. Asha you can't be that scared. Um. Check the left door."

Asha turned on the light and screamed while slamming the door closed.

"What is it!?"

"B-b-bonnie was standing outside the door." Asha whispered curling up. Autumn rolled her eyes and checked the right door.

**4 AM**

"Yikes!" Autumn slammed down the right door as Chica stood her head tilted with a smile.

"Is that a second row of teeth!?" Asha cried out clearly terrified.

"Duh. Ok Bonnie is in camera 2B."

"He is!"

"Yep."

**5:58 AM**

*Power goes out*

"Crud!" Autumn cried out as the power flickered then went out. Both of the doors opened. Glowing white eyes appeared and started to sing a tune. Asha was breathing hard. Had her eyes closed tight.

Then what relieved her was to hear.

***Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* Yay!**

The lights turned on and Freddy was gone.

**Mysterious point of view**

"ThEy hAve sUrvIved tHe fIrst nIght. BUt cAn tHey sUrvIve tHe sEconD." A thing said it's voice low but had static.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Night _****_Two_**

"Asha! Asha! Wake up!" Autumn yelled through the door.

"No...leave me alone in peace..." Asha mumbled sleepily. She opened her eyes and looked at the time.

"OH MY GOSH!" Asha yelled. The time was **11:48**.

"Asha come one we need to be at the restaurant in 10 minutes." Autumn's voice came from outside Asha's bedroom door. Asha got up and changed into her Night Watch clothing. Looking in the mirror Asha put on her cap.

"I'm coming Autumn! Don't get snappy because I slept in..." Asha yawned.

"Hurry up!" Autumn snapped.

"Ok...ok...Just stop yelling please." Asha muttered tiredly. She walked out of her room. Autumn instantly grabbed her arm and rushed her downstairs.

"Eat a snack. We're going to be up all night again." Autumn demanded. Asha rolled her eyes. Autumn always got like this when they got a job. Even though it was like a five minute drive Autumn insisted for them to wake up at **11:30**. Asha was tired from the night before and slept till you know. **11:48**. Now Autumn was quite angry. When Autumn is angry...she's agitated and when she's agitated...she's bossy and will drag you to where she wants you to be.

Asha sat down and ate an apple.

"Ok so we have to be there at at least **11:55**." Autumn said rushing Asha out the door. Asha knew that meant Autumn is going to be speeding down the highway.

As soon as they got to the restaurant it was **11:57**." Autumn literally sprinted to the door. Asha followed slowly.

"So you made it. Thought you would've quite from the time you had yesterday night."

"Why would we quite? It was a bizarre yet fun thing to do especially when we ran out of power." Autumn answered smiling. Asha just hung her head tiredly and fearfully. She didn't want to come back and just wanted to quite. But she couldn't leave Autumn here seeking a death wish. So she decided to come along.

_'This had better be worth losing sleep.' _Asha thought to herself.

The two girls went into the restaurant. Autumn locked the doors behind them. They ran to the familiar office.

"Ok you handle the doors. I'll deal with the cameras." Autumn said sitting down. Asha nodded and sat down by the two doors.

***Ring**Ring*"Ring* **Autumn puts it on speaker.

_"Hello. Uh...hello."_

"This guy again!" Asha said with alarm.

_"Well if you're hearing this then you made it to day two! Congrats!"_

"Well he's more polite." Autumn said to the scared teen.

_"I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends seem to become more active as the week progresses. It might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk, just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know. Uh..."_

"Gotcha guy on the phone. Already on it."

_"Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though. So hey...I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I also want to emphasize the importance of using door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views. And those blind spots happen to be right outside you doors. So if you can't find something, or someone on your camera, be sure to check the door lights. You might have only a few seconds to react, not that you would be in any danger of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique and becomes more active if the cameras remain on for long periods of time, for long periods of time, I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control, talk to you soon!"_

"Well that was nicer then yesterday." Autumn said shivering at the thought. She checked Pirates Cove.

Asha checks the left door. Chica stood there smiling with her two sets of teeth. She squeaked and slammed the door down.

"Autumn check the stage!" Asha said with as much bravery as she could muster.

**4 a.m.**

Asha slammed both doors down on Bonnie and Chica. She checked both lights. They were gone.

Autumn checked Pirates Cove.

"Uhhhh..."

"Wha...what?"

"Foxy's gone!" Autumn yelped.

Asha screamed and closed both doors. Autumn checked camera 2A. A Fox figure ran past the camera.

"Oh my gosh!" As soon as she said that

***Bang**Bang**Bang***

Asha whimpered curling into a ball. Autumn checked Pirates Cove. Foxy was back in the Curtains.

"He's gone Asha." Asha nodded and opened the doors. They carried on with the same pattern.

**5:57**

"Come on GO AWAY CHICA!" Asha yelled at the animatronic chicken. Autumn closed the right door when Bonnie appeared.

*power goes out*

"No no no no NO!" Asha cried out in fear running to the corner.

Glowing eyes came from the right hallway and the Toreador song played. Asha whimpered curling up tightly in the corner and closing her eyes shutting them tightly.

"Go away. Go away. Go away..." Asha whispered repeatedly.

***Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong* **YAY!

The lights turned on again. Freddy was gone. Asha sighed in relief.

_**Mysterious Point of View**_

"PeRfeCt. ThEy sUcCeeDed aGaIn." The voices of static came as he watched the video feed. His eyes glowed in the darkness.

**WOW that was hard work! Hope you enjoyed. Leave me reviews on who you think the mysterious person is please. I'd love to have every try and guess who he is. Or is it a she? You won't find out till...I reveal him or her. THANKS.**


End file.
